nwcaribbeannetfandomcom-20200213-history
Guanaja
='Guanaja'= =Safety/Security/Emergency= VHF Radio *El Bight VHF 72 *Josh's Key VHF 72 *Josh's Key VHF 06 (Graham's Place) There didn't seem to be a consistent VHF channel when we were in Guanaja, but Graham on Josh's Cay swore that 06 was the local channel. We hung out on 06 for awhile, and never heard another call. Most locals are using cell phones now. Channel 72 is a good bet, since people coming from Roatan tend to still be on 72.--SoggyPaws 17:47, 18 March 2008 (UTC) SSB Radio *NW Caribbean Net 6209 USB(6212/6516 alternative channels) 8 AM local *Mobile Maritime Net 14,300 USB Contact Numbers *Need to find and add Please find out any and all emergency and pertinent number that you can find =Check in & out = Immigration Go here first. Ask for 90 days else you'll get 30. Cost is nothing for first 30 days. (Canadians have been able to ask for 90 days in 2007). Each 30 day extension (90 day max) costs XX per person. Need passports and many have forgotten them BTW Check out immigration is no cost. Port Captain Telephone: 453-43-2 =Yacht Club/Marinas= None at this time, 2007 there was rumor of a new marina at Syvanna (sp) Bight but nothing here so far in 2008 =Transportation= Taxis Buses Was a bus from Syvanna Bight to north side, no details but route is walking distance Ferry Bimini Breeze took maiden voyage between Roatan and Guanaja on November 21, 2007. 55 passenger ferry docks in Barrio Fuestes, Roatan. Sorry Bay Island Voice 12/07 article gave no phone number, price or schedule. Please update this. =Hospitals/Clinics= Non-emergency: 453-4472 Emergency: 97588289 =Dentist= Jill Haylock Telephone: 453 4188 Her clinic is above her mother's store in Bonnaca. Yellow two story teinda. She is on the island 2 weeks a month, so call first. =Fuel= Fuel Docks Wilmont Bay Service is a fueling facility (commonly knows as Alcatraz) on the island of Guanaja providing a continuous supply of gasoline, diesel and propane to the island. WBS is located on a four acre island just off of the town cay of Bonacca. With access to our deep water dock we service local traffic, cruising yachts and sailboats. We also carry Yamaha outboard motors and parts, Sherwin Williams Paint, purified water and ice. We are open seven days a week for your convenience. Monday - Saturday: 7:30-5:00, Sunday: 7:30 - 3:00. From Roatanet.com http://roatanet.com/listing/roatan-honduras-marinas.php Gas Station =Groceries= Fresh Vegetables Most Friday mornings the boat from the mainland arrives with fresh vegetables from the mainland. You have to wait while the veggies get hand-trucked to the various vegetable stands. But Zapatas has Cinnamon rolls that are recommended by Marnel Supermarkets Best stocked Supermarket on Bonnaca is Casa Sikaffy Meat & Fish Markets =Miscellaneous= Zapatas Store According to Marnel Zapatas has really good Cinnamon buns on Friday mornings Mail and Package delivery Machinist Veterinary Propane Available on "Alcatraz Island" Pharmacies M&M - Telephone: 453-3919 Battery Sources Alternator Repair Computer repair Internet Access There are 2 internet cafes on Bonnaca: Baytech Cyber Cafe and Internet Now, both charge 30 LPS per hour, but space is limited. Graham's key offers Wifi, for $10/day or $2/hour, but availability was limited to when customers were staying on the island. We found the service was not available when only cruising boats were anchored off the key. We did not find any Wifi or internet on the North shore by Michael's Rock. April 2010 Guanaja Island Club (no sign, but 1st dock east of the rock) has FREE and FAST wiff and they welcome cruisers Category:Michael's Rock